


Name of the Game 最基本的真實

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, implied Count Olaf/Kit Snicket
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Count Olaf和Lemony Snicket成為敵人之前，他從沒認同他一如他從沒正視他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name of the Game 最基本的真實

「Lemony Sincket──這真是我聽過最可笑的名字。」

Olaf總是將這句話掛在嘴邊，惡意的動機，純綷的嘲弄。

 

其實這也是他倆小時候第一次見面時Olaf毫不客氣說的第一句話。

Lemony只是皺一皺眉，手指繼續敲著打字機。

 

「以你這樣的性格總有一天會落得逃亡的下場。」

雙腳交疊閣在對方辦公桌上，坐姿誇張的Olaf指著打字機後的他說。

他再次皺了皺眉，依舊沒有發言。

　　  
不耐，空氣中的不耐如份子般微小遣散不了而無處不在。

 **請離開** 三字卻往往在對方離開後才浮現於他的腦海。

答答答的打字機字充斥一室，自從雙親過世後便老是往他們家裡跑的Olaf繼續說著無意義的話題。

　　  
機械規律的、低啞噪雜的、不耐的、半厭煩卻充斥整個世界的。

　　  
這就是他們的模式，Olaf說個不停，Lemony雖然不贊同卻也不會反駁。

他放肆地為一個無人能懂的笑話大笑起來時，他正埋首於解讀飲品紙墊上留下的一句句子。

他兇狠橫蠻地對著一個無辜路人破口大罵時，他謹慎地束著嘴角觀察著對街一面櫥窗上的污漬。

他從沒認同他一如他從沒正視他一般。

反方而行更目不對視。

　　  
他們大概沒有一次真正地看進對方的眼裡，卻像同時被一隻無形的眼睛監視著。

　　　　  
咯咯，房門被敲了。

 

Olaf閉上了嘴。

Lemony停下了手指的動作。

　　

「請進。」

「有寄給你的信。」

手裡拿著一封蓋了十多國郵章、歷盡洗練的信，房門外的是Kit Snicket。

她走進來時用 _你怎麼還在這_ 的目光看了Olaf一眼。

 

「謝謝。」

Lemony接過時卻不得不在意Kit把信遞給他時她所擦過他面前的Olaf的肩、這兩人交錯── _只有一秒的神情。_

　　  
Kit在原地站了那麼一下才離去。

沒多久Olaf也說了一個他不會記得的理由走了。

　　  
　　　

留下一室回復的寧靜，Lemony Snicket卻發現他失去了按下下一個字母的慾望。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2007.01.16  
> 總覺得Count Olaf在真正變黑前和Lemony Snicket的關係一定很玩味，還有他和Kit的愛情，這篇是某一種假設。  
> 加嘉


End file.
